The present invention relates to hazard signs for roads, highways, turnpikes, etc., and, in particular, hazard signs used by, for example, police vehicles.
If a vehicle breaks down on the road, a police vehicle would stop to provide assistance by pulling in either in front of or behind the disabled vehicle, preferrably, and turn on its warning lights such as a light bar attached on top of the police vehicle or inside the police vehicle. This light bar would totally flash or, if available, would flash in a directional manner to warn approaching vehicles of the breakdown. If this breakdown occurred during rush hour on a major highway, the hazard to either vehicle and occupants is greatly increased. This is more so if the breakdown occurs during bad weather. Unfortunately, many vehicles travel in the breakdown lane for whatever reasons, if there is one available, and if there is not sufficient warning, an accident could easily occur in which people are killed. The likelyhood of such an accident increases greatly if the disabled vehicle is in a lane of travel. Not only must the police vehicle stop traffic but the traffic must be diverted around the disabled vehicle in an orderly manner. The danger to the policeman in the above situations or similar ones is clear and present and many have been killed providing assistance. The goal is to warn the approaching traffic of the accident and also have that traffic stop if necessary or avoid the disabled vehicle. Another danger is the drunken driver who is not able to react to the above warnings and plows into the stopped vehicles causing great damage and injury irrespective of any warning.
Thus, there is a need for a means of warning the approaching traffic of the accident or breakdown, conveying proper instructions, and protecting the police or emergency personnel on the scene.